


Her.

by MoCuishle



Category: Imagine (Song)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoCuishle/pseuds/MoCuishle
Summary: imagine your otp.





	Her.

   The way she moved, the way she spoke. She was my poison.  
   The only issue was that she was the antidote.  
   A voice like honey but words like bees, stinging and soothing, pain mixed with pleasure. I never learned how to tell them apart.  
   She never made the world seem brighter. She was my world, but she was the moon. She went through phases, and I soaked up what she gave me.  
   I learned to live without sunlight because her moonlight was enough.  
   She cried. Cried when the world didn’t understand her, cried seeing other people’s pain.  
   But she was my world. So I cried too.  
   I never asked for more than she gave me. She taught me how to love myself, but in the process, I fell for her.  
   I didn’t feel like anything. I didn’t feel like I deserved her love. I knew I wasn’t her world, but the fact that I got to see it for a while was enough.  
   She taught me guilt. The day she cried for me, I felt filthy. Filthy for being something she cried over. She deserved more than me, more than the world could offer.  
   She created what the world and I couldn’t give her. She became fascinated with her own creations beneath the stars. She learned how to sting. But she was the honey.  
   I should have never let her grace my presence. Once I got sucked into her world, I couldn’t leave. Her world was hers, but it was small. It was cozy.  
   She spoke words I never dared to say; imagined things I could never imagine.  
   She was her world, one with the trees and birds. She sang her own songs and made her own breakfast  
   She let my life begin, but only she could let it end.  
   Hers ended before she had the chance.  
   With her she took her world.

   I can only hope she took it somewhere better than here.


End file.
